Organization Reborn!
by Muse Sullivan
Summary: Xemnas is betrayed by a fellow Organization member who feels he can create hearts for his other members.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn or Kingdom Hearts**

**Organization Reborn!**

**Prologue**

"What are you doing?" The man in the cloak demanded as he started to disappear into the darkness.

"I'm tired of your ways Xemnas," The short one in the cloak replied. "The way you lead this Organization will lead my friends to their downfall."

"They will have had no purpose in their empty lives."

"But you think you could give them that life?" Xemnas exclaimed rhetorically.

"I want my friends to feel like I do." The short cloaked figure replied. "To have a heart."

"You'll rue this day." Xemnas caused the figure standing next to his degrading body, on the peak of the Alter of Naught where a giant heart stood in the air.

"I doubt that," The figure said as Xemnas finally disappeared. He turned to the heart floating in midair.

"It's about time, down with Kingdom Hearts…………………."

**-To Begin-**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short Intro and will be looking forward to more.


	2. Ringhole 1: Unexpected Surprises

**Edited: April 1****st**** (no fooling)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn or Kingdom Hearts**

**Organization Reborn!**

**Ring Hole 1: Unexpected Surprises**

A dark hole opened in the quiet town, near an average high school. Eight figures in cloaks walked out of the portal, each wore a black ring with different color gems shaped around the ring. The sun seemed to rising from the east as if they arrived at dawn.

"We're here," The shortest figure of the group said informing the rest.

"Where is here?" Another cloaked member asked, his voice seemed light and free-spirited and he wore a blue gem ring.

"Namimori town," The cloaked figure replied pulling down his hood and revealing his blue eyes and blond spiky hair.

"Roxas, are you sure it's safe to pull your hood down now?" The tall figure with the red gem ring to his right warned.

"It's okay for me," Roxas assured the figure to his right. "But keep yours own for now."

"What's with these rings?" The same free-spirited voice asked.

"They seem to be Cosmic rings from back home," A calm, collective, voice with an indigo cosmic gem replied.

"Yeah, but why are they on us?"

"Because in this world," Roxas began to explain. "These rings unlock our resolve, in other words, our hearts."

Everyone stood silently around Roxas, he chuckled for a second then continued. "But the rings that will give us our hearts are called the 'Vongola Rings'."

"Vongola Rings?" Everyone repeated.

"Yes," Roxas replied as he looked up to the sky to see a small yellow bird singing. "And our first guest should be here to welcome us, right about now."

Sure enough, the front doors of the school flew open and a boy with neatly combed black hair walked out of the school.

The boy picked up a purple box from his side and opened it by punching in with his ring; two tonfas came out into his hands. "I'll bite you all to death."

"Seems like we invaded his property," Roxas teased as his ring sparked a bright orange flame. "Activate your hearts,"

The other members could not activate their rings but two members did. One member had a wild red flame and the other had two ring flames.

"Why that's odd," The cloaked figure with a British accent said. "I have two rings and different flames." The figure indeed had a calm transparent indigo flame and fluff like purple flame on two different rings.

"Aren't you gonna join?" The figure with the red flame asked the figure standing at Roxas' left side.

The figure shook his head; he had a different ring from all the other members Roxas had brought to Namimori town.

The boy in the school uniform charged at the members with his purple burning tonfas.

"Where's our weapons?!" The one with the red flame asked.

"Imbecile, it's in these boxes like his were," The indigo ring user informed holding up a box with the same color as his ring and a symbol of a book.

The student ran up to Roxas face to face, "I'll bite you first!"

Roxas eyes widen with surprise but instantly turned into a confident smirk.

A boy with wild brown hair was eating at the kitchen table with three other babies and two other women. The boy looked at the window and the baby with the black fedora spoke to him.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" The baby asked.

"I don't know," Tsuna answered as he stared at the window. "I just felt something."

"Hmmm," The baby wondered. "Well hurry up, you're almost late for school."

"Oh right," Tsuna realized as he grabbed his bag off the floor near his seat and walked to the door.

The baby in the fedora looked at the window, _'What could be going on?'_

When Tsuna reached the school he walked by several students murmuring, he approached his classroom before hearing a loud attention grabbing: "Juudaime!"

Tsuna turned to see a boy with silver hair combed downward calling for him. "Oh, Gokudera, how are you?"

"I'm doing great Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaim before putting on a serious expression. Tsuna asked 'what was wrong' and Gokudera replied. "Did you hear about Hibari?"

"He was sent to the hospital this morning," Gokudera continued.

"The hospital!" Tsuna replied in shock. _'But who could defeat Hibari?'_

Tsuna continued to think about what Gokudera had said about Hibari being at the hospital as he sat down but got distracted when the teacher came in with four kids in school uniform.

Tsuna looked up as the teacher anoucned the students. "As unusual as it is, we have four new students today."

'_Four new students!'_ Tsuna thought to himself as he took another glimpse at them. One had spiky blonde hair, another had a dirty blonde mullet, another one had an outrageous red hairstyle and the last one had his eyes in a book with indigo blue hair dropping down his face.

'_Hmm, they all seem odd,'_ Tsuna thought as he noticed that all four of their eyes darted straight at him with a look of animosity.

"Ehh?!"

**-To Be Continued-**

Okay about five of the Organization members have been revealed in this chapter and all five had their rings shown with some obivious details go ahead and take a guess at some of them. Except Roxas of course and for the Hibari fans, please don't hate me. I know Hibari is strong enough to take on a group of people but I decided to power him down to 3 Org. members at once.


	3. Ringhole 2: Everything's according to pl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn or Kingdom Hearts**

**Organization Reborn!**

**Ring Hole 2: Everything's according to plan?**

Tsuna sat in his seat with his head in his folded arms as three of the four new students picked on him by flicking paper balls at him.

_Why me?_ Tsuna cried in his thoughts. He remembered the teacher introducing them as Roxas, Axel, and Demyx the other one was Zexion but he sat quietly in a corner reading a book while the others messed with him.

Yamamoto noticed the three _kids_ messing with Tsuna and said, "Wow Tsuna, you're great with people!" Tsuna sighed at Yamamoto's optimistic deposition while Gokudera glared at the pranksters with resentment thinking _'How dare they mess with Juudaime!'_

Roxas and Demyx laughed as they drew straws and starting blowing spitballs into Tsuna's hair. Axel stood out this time, feeling that his friends were acting a little childish at the moment.

'_Why isn't the teacher stopping them!'_ Tsuna worried, he looked to the teacher and the teacher looked back at him with terrified eyes before he quickly retreated his eyes back to the board and writing more problems.

'_HE'S JUST GONNA LET THIS HAPPEN!'_ Tsuna thought in hopeless shock and that's when he heard it. He looked over and saw Kyoko giggling at his desperate situation. He sighed, '_she probably thinks these are my friends'._

! The school bell finally rung, the new kids all stood simultaneously and walked out of the classroom chuckling, well all of them were snickering except for Zexion.

"Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto called out to Tsuna. "Do you want me to take care of them?"

"No!" Tsuna instantly reply in a somewhat hesitant way. He didn't want Gokudera blowing up the school for some kids they didn't even know. All of a sudden the three of them heard a mechanical buzzing sound and witnessed Reborn coming from a panel of the classroom walls.

"Tsuna," Reborn called but before he could finish Tsuna exclaimed over Reborn's ability to pop out of no where. He also noticed that Reborn wasn't wearing a ridiculous costume and asked why. "Now's not the time for that, worthless Tsuna." Reborn explained. "Those three have no records of being born on this earth."

"Wow, baby you sure know a lot about these guys," Yamamoto beamed.

"I asked the Ninth to do a background check on those four kids when I noticed your class had some new students." Reborn continued.

"Wow Reborn you're amazing as usual." Gokudera exclaimed but Tsuna was still concerned with Reborn popping out of wall and to top that off "YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?"

"Tsuna you idiot, that's not the point." Reborn reply forcibly. "Found out what those kids are up to and put an end to it."

'_What they're up to?'_ Tsuna stared at the gang with unease.

* * *

Meanwhile at Namimori Park, Axel and Roxas stood near the swing with the organization cloaks on. Most of the parents and children stayed away from them because the looked highly odd and suspicious.

"Wow that baby it smart," Roxas smirked holding a crumbled piece of paper in his finger tips. "Time to send our invitation."

"Roxas you're not acting like yourself," the concerned Axel admitted. "You're being sort of devious like Xigbar."

"I have to be," Roxas replied, putting his hood back on. "This is all for her."

Roxas disappeared into the dark corridor after that comment and Axel followed.

* * *

In the school's boxing room, a tanned, white and spiky haired male student was jabbing at a puching bag when he noticed a black shadowy door appear in the middle of the room. He ceases to continue training and stares at the dark entrance.

"What is that?" The student reacted.

"Ryohei Asagawa, I presume?" An organization member that came with Roxas proceeded from the dark corridor and pink cherry blossoms fell to the ground. "I simply can't believe Xemnas gave that buy authority over me to come to a place like this."

The man threw off his hood and reveal his long pink flowing hair which also caused cherry blossoms to float out and towards the ground. "We're not even here to collect hearts, but to retrieve these 'Vongola rings'."

"Surely they can't be all that powerful."

"HEY! Mister, what is with that EXTREME hair color?" The one called Ryohei exaggerated. "No man would ever do that to his hair!"

The gentleman in the cloak groaned in dissatisfaction, "Not only is this mission a hassle, but so is my target."

"Hello Ryohei" He said acknowledging the boxer for the first time since entering the room. He punched into a box with his sparkling, golden ring flame releasing a spinning vortex of cherry blossoms, covered in golden flames, which surrounded Ryohei.

"Would you mind dying for me?"

**-To Be Continued-**

Wow, that took a while sorry for the eternity it took to upload this chapter, I've been kinda busy over the last year since graduating from high school and taking on college. Hopefully I won't disappoint with chapter 2.


End file.
